Thin chrome layers have been applied by electroplating or vapor deposition onto the surfaces of various substrates to provide a decorative and shiny appearance thereto. However, the substrates have had to be pretreated as by polishing, cleaning and the like to remove any scratches or other imperfections from their surfaces before the chrome layer is applied thereon. Otherwise, the chrome layer will enhance and accentuate these imperfections. Also, the chrome layer is subject to abrasion, scratching and weathering, particularly if it is applied onto a part of a vehicle such as, for example, a wheel cover.
The present invention provides a substrate having a decorative chrome layer which is not subject to the afore-mentioned disadvantages.